O Children
by Balthazar23
Summary: One shot- Harry and Hermione has just been left by Ron in their search for Tom Riddle's Soul. But when the two best friends let their emotions boil over, what could come of it?


**AN Just a one shot of Harry and Hermione in the tent after Ron left in the movie. I considered making it a full on post war story but I have too much going on right now anyway. Hope you like it, R and R. Mild adult content by the way, so be carful younglings. If you really like it I'll look into developing it into its own story.**

The music made them forget, all they could do was move their feet to the music and let themselves be taken away. With a spin he heard her laugh and he couldn't help but laugh with her, and before he realized what he was doing he pulled her close, closer than he had ever before.

He stared into her eyes, round chocolate orbs that he knew all too well. Orbs that had watched him grow up, from a scared and clueless kid. Into the still clueless man he was today. But he was doing his best, it wasn't everyday you were asked to save the world… and yet… here they were.

Things were far from perfect, but at the same time they were. And he knew that he was doing the right thing.

He let his eyes flutter shut, and he mustered all of his courage and began to lean towards her. Their lips met, and it was like an explosion throughout his body. It was everything he ever wanted, and more than he ever needed. It was something he had only felt few and far between in small increments, but this was different. This was a different kind of love, one that he had dreamed about since the dark days in the cupboard.

Her mouth melted into his, without any regret or remorse to be found. His arms moved down, towards her body and cupped her hips pulling her closer to him. She didn't resist, she put her hands on his chest and grasped his shirt, she clutched it close and forcefully.

Slowly he pushed her towards the bed, his hands running wildly over her body. Warmth throughout his body, despite the cold and bitter air outside. They made their way towards the bed and soon Harry found himself on top of her, kissing her even more passionately as his hand traveled to her body.

Hermione moaned in satisfaction and let her hands slip under his jacket and run them along his chest which only made Harry all the more excited as his hand cupped her breast. She continued to moan which only fueled his fire.

Before Harry could even ask she was unbuttoning her shirt and discarding it to the floor. Harry followed suit and the two locked mouths once more. His hand grasped her hip and he gave it a squeeze which made her shiver as her back arched and she let his hand slide under and touch her back.

"Harry please." She moaned, without a word Harry was reaching for his belt while she undid her own pants.

"Are you sure?" He asked, his eyes burning with a passion she had never seen from him before. Which only made her want him more.

"Please"

**Line Break**

The pair of best friends laid unclothed in the bed together, the blankets keeping the nights air away and be held her close. He held like he had never held anyone before. He had hugged Ginny, even kissed her. But it was nothing like this, back then he could feel his hormones but now he felt his heart. He felt a warmth he had never known throughout his body, it was a feeling that made him feel complete and he felt powerful, he felt like they had a chance against Voldemort.

Hermione thought about what had happened, and in her mind it was a long time coming. She had a crush on Harry since the end of her their third year. But she had given up on her dream just last year when he seemed so interested in Ginny and she didn't want to hurt her friends chances or hurt Ron because she knew he hoped the two would get together. But he had broken up with Ginny, but with everything… she hadn't even hoped that this was possible.

They were alone, together in the middle of the woods god knows where. But they had each other, and for now, and forever that would be enough.

"I love you." They said in sync.


End file.
